Baby
by Alapenny
Summary: Chap 3: Obsesi Sasuke adalah membangun klannya. Tapi kalau tahu ia harus melewati rintangan yang disebut 'ngidam', Sasuke harus berpikir dua kali."Sasuke-kun, beli jeruknya yang banyak ya."/"Hn."/"Apa ini? Ini semua terlalu masam!"/"Hn. Aku beli lagi."/"Apa ini? Ini terlalu manis!"/"Hn, aku ganti."/"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya jeruk ini enak. Tapi aku sekarang ingin makan melon saja."
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, kau ini bagaimana sih! Lihatlah, Ittoki jatuh!"

"Kau tahu aku sibuk memasak! Kau harusnya mengawasi Ittoki-kun, bukan hanya bersantai!"

"Aku tidak bersantai!"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Laki-laki memang egois, apalagi kalau menyangkut mengurus anak./"Sakura, kau ini bagaimana sih! Lihatlah, Ittoki jatuh!"/"Kau tahu aku sibuk memasak! Kau harusnya mengawasi Ittoki-_kun_, bukan hanya bersantai!"/"Aku tidak bersantai!"

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari minggu. Hari yang begitu menyenangkan, dan akan terasa lengkap jika berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Tapi pagi-pagi begini pastinya sibuk untuk keluarga ternama yang baru dibentuk dua tahun yang lalu. Walaupun sang istri sedang libur dari tugasnya dirumah sakit, ia harus mempersiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan bubur bayi untuk putranya yang masih berumur kurang dari setahun. Sementara suaminya juga sibuk, ia tengah mengecek gulungan-gulungan yang diberikan _Rokudaime Hokage_ padanya.

Putra mereka yang berwajah bulat sambil menggigit mainannya itu tengah duduk tenang di atas karpet ruang tamu dekat ayahnya. Sesekali bisa diawasi juga oleh sang ibu yang mengecek keadaan putranya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bisakah kau perhatikan Ittoki-_kun_?" Teriak Uchiha Sakura dari dalam dapur, nada suaranya sedikit jengkel karena suaminya cuek-cuek saja dan kekesalannya disalurkan dengan mengaduk nasi goreng diatas wajan dengan kekuartan super.

"Hn," sahut Uchiha Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tulisan-tulisan diatas kertas yang berbentuk memanjang vertikal.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriak Sakura, kesal dengan suaminya yang cueknya tak kenal diskon! Sungguh menyebalkan.

Dulu sewaktu pertama kali Sakura bertemu Sasuke mungkin masih dibilang cinta monyet. Dan sewaktu mereka beranjak remaja dan tumbuh bersama di Tim 7, Uchiha Sasuke semakin keren di matanya. Bagi Sakura waktu itu, laki-laki tampan yang acuh-tak-acuh adalah laki-laki paling keren sedunia.

Sejak sebuah tragedi dimana Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura semakin tahu kalau ia benar-benar mencintainya. Mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kegelapan. Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan konflik bersama Sasuke waktu itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Tapi, semua sudah dilupakan Sakura sekarang! Yang jauh lebih menyakitkan adalah ini!

Tinggallah bersama seorang pria yang paling kau kagumi dan cintai selama dua tahun, kau akan tahu kalau itu tidak selamanya terasa manis seperti cerita roman. Segala sifat yang keren dulu tidak berlaku disini. Sekarang Sakura jadi menarik kata-katanya, laki-laki tampan yang acuh-tak-acuh itu tidak keren sama sekali!

"Sasuke-_kun no baka_! Kau ini tuli ya?" Bentak Sakura dari dapur, yang lagi-lagi diacuhkan habis-habisan oleh pria yang mempunyai obsesi membangun klannya yang nyaris di ambang kepunahan. "Sasuke-_kun_! Aku akan memukulmu dengan panci jika kau tidak menjaga Ittoki-_kun_!"

Uchiha Sasuke masih berdiam diri sambil membaca dengan serius. Suara Sakura kini terdengar seperti gerutuan tupai di telinganya. Sasuke sudah kebal dari dulu, dan sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersantai bersama Ittoki. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua dulu, lalu ia baru bisa bersantai bersama Ittoki.

Baru saja Uchiha Sasuke akan menutup gulungannya, sebuah suara membuatnya melirik ke arah putranya yang ternyata sudah tersungkur telungkup di lantai.

"Oooooeeeeeeekkkk!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya yang setajam mata elang yang kini panik itu. Sepertinya Ittoki merangkak dan terjatuh, Sasuke meruntuk. Kini anaknya menangis dengan keras sehingga wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke menggendongnya dan melihat keadaannya, tidak ada yang luka atau bengkak kan? Mungkin ia hanya terkejut ketika wajahnya menghantam karpet.

Sakura segera menghampiri keduanya masih dengan sendok pengaduk nasi goreng, dan ia menerima tatapan sebal dari Sasuke. Sakura merasakan matanya berdenyut marah karena sekarang harusnya ia yang marah besar.

"Sakura, kau ini bagaimana sih! Lihatlah, Ittoki jatuh!" Kata Sasuke dengan suara hampir meninggi.

"Kau tahu aku sibuk memasak! Aku tadi kan sudah bilang kau harusnya mengawasi Ittoki-_kun_, bukan hanya bersantai!" Kata Sakura tak mau kalah, tak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke menjadi egois seperti ini karena anak mereka terjatuh.

"Aku tidak bersantai!" Bentah Sasuke, "coba dia jatuh di lantai, anak kita bisa mati!" Katanya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "jangan berkata seakan-akan aku yang salah, Sasuke-_kun_!" Bentak Sakura balik.

"Memang kau salah!"

"Aku tidak salah, kau tahu pekerjaan yang aku lakukan setiap hari. Aku harus memasak, membersihkan rumah, mengurus Ittoki-_kun_, memberi makan, mengganti popoknya, menitipkannya di rumah Naruto dan Hinata ditambah aku harus pergi bekerja di rumah sakit! Setidaknya kau bisa menjemput Ittoki sore hari di rumah Naruto saat aku belum pulang! Bukan hanya bersantai sehabis bekerja!" Cecar Sakura, seakan membandingkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Lawan tuh istrimu yang menjabat sebagai wanita karir plus ibu rumah tangga.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bersantai!" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah galak.

"Uuuuwwaaaaa!" Tangis Ittoki kembali terpecah semakin keras, dan nampaknya keduanya tersadar kalau mereka hanya berseteru panjang tanpa menyelesaikan permasalahan utama. Keduanya tampak canggung, itu hanya masalah kecil kan? Ittoki tidak apa-apa, dan dalam hal ini seharusnya keduanya bisa saling mengalah. Perasaan tidak enak menjalar diantara atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Tunggu, atmosfer tersebut berubah ketika Sakura mencium bau sesuatu yang tiba-tiba memenuhi penciumannya, "ya tuhan! Nasi gorengnya!" Wanita berambut merah jambu itu segera berlari ke dapur dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lemah, dan ia menimang-nimang Ittoki di pelukannya, dan membuat anak itu sedikit lebih tenang. "Jagoan _Tou-san_ tidak boleh menangis." Katanya sambil berjongkok, mengambil beberapa mainan. Ia menyerahkannya pada tangan menggapai Ittoki dan duduk diatas sofa. Melepas pelukannya dan membuat Ittoki menatapnya."Nanti kalau sudah besar, kau harus keren seperti _Tou-san_. Jangan cerewet seperti _Kaa-san_ ya?" Kata Sasuke sedikit narsis, Ittoki yang matanya masih berkaca-kaca kini tersenyum gembira.

"Aku bisa dengar itu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke tersentak dan melihat Sakura di dekat mereka sambil menatap horror ke arah Sasuke. Sakura berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura menarik nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum lembut, "maaf ya, aku tadi aku membentakmu." Kata Sakura sambil mengelus rambut mencuat Sasuke.

"Hn, aku juga." Sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang aku akan menjemput Ittoki di rumah _dobe_ kalau aku pulang lebih awal." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah orang tua muda yang sibuk. Jadi mereka menitipkan bayinya di rumah Naruto. Hinata yang tidak terlalu sibuk menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Uchiha Ittoki selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Sakura tidak mungkin mengajak anaknya keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Dan Sasuke tidak mungkin mengajak Ittoki ke kantornya.

Kalau Hinata sedang ada kepentingan, Sakura menitipkan anaknya ke rumah orang tuanya. Walaupun itu akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama untuk mencapai kediaman orang tuanya.

Sakura balas tersenyum dan mengecup dahi pria itu yang tertutup dengan poni. Ia duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, "kalau sudah besar nanti, Ittoki-_kun_ pasti lebih keren dari _Tou-san_." Kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang mempunyai rambut tipis yang senada dengan ibunya, kini terlihat bersemangat meloncat-loncatkan kakinya diatas paha Sasuke.

"Hn, pasti." Kata Sasuke melirik istrinya dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Kembali lagi bersama saya yang GAJE -?-**

**Saya harap pada suka ya, nggak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Nama anaknya SasuSaku aja ngarang tuh! Tapi cukup imut, Uchiha Ittoki XD jadi inget sama Itachi -?- #ganyambungwoy!**

**Btw, rambut Ittoki, merah jambu lho. Lucu kan? #dihajar**

**Tapi ini fic yang saya persembahkan untuk Archive SasuSaku menggantikan fic di akun lama saya yang sudah lama punah -?-**

**Baiklah! Semoga kalian suka ya!**

**Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura, sebenarnya Ittoki itu anakku bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tidak ingat kita membuatnya?"

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kenapa dia mirip _Kazekage_?"

"Apa? Jadi kau kira aku selingkuh dengan Gaara!"

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Ittoki punya model rambut baru, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke cemas./"Sakura, sebenarnya Ittoki itu anakku bukan?"/"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tidak ingat kita membuatnya?"/"Tapi-"/"Tapi apa?"/"Kenapa dia mirip _Kazekage_?"/"Apa? Jadi kau kira aku selingkuh dengan Gaara!"

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa rambutku dipotong jadi botak sih?" Tanya Ittoki dengan suara pelan, mata hitamnya yang tajam dan porsi wajahnya yang dominan ke Sasuke tidak menghalangi keimutan anak pertama mereka itu.

"Itu nggak botak kok, sayang." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya, ia masih menggandeng sebelah tangan Ittoki dan tangan yang satunya lagi membawa kantung kertas coklat di depan dada. "Ittoki-_kun _cocok rambutnya pendek." Kata Sakura lagi karena sebelumnya rambut anaknya itu nyaris mengikuti sang ayah.

"Tapi Ittoki mau rambut kayak _Tou-san_," kata anak itu, kini rambutnya sudah dipotong rapi. Warnanya merah jambu pucat, dan kini sedikit menua. Membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih baik.

Awalnya Uchiha Sasuke, sang kepala keluarga sudah sangat cemas karena warna rambut putranya malah mengikuti Ibunya. Tapi sebelum masuk akademi Ittoki sudah sering dikunjungi anak perempuan yang berebut ingin mengajaknya kenalan. Ittoki mengambil hal baik dari kedua orang tuanya, paras tampan, baik, ramah, ceria, dan senyum yang cerah seperti ibunya. Siapa sih yang tidak terpesona?

Sejak saat itu Sasuke mengabaikan rambut merah muda anaknya dan dengan bangganya saling membandingkan keturunan bersama Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak mau kalah, putra pertamanya yang bernama Uzumaki Shigure ternyata cukup menyaingi ketampanan Ittoki. Rambutnya berwarna indigo, matanya secerah langit biru, kulitnya berwarna putih dan senyumannya hangat bagaikan seberkas cahaya mentari.

"Sial! Kenapa Shigure dominan Hinata," batin Sasuke. "Cih! Tapi suaranya lemah lembut." Tawa Sasuke dalam hati dengan seringaian. Sepertinya sejak hidup dengan Sakura, Sasuke mempunyai _inner _juga.

"Sial! Kenapa Ittoki mirip Sasuke! Bisa kalah Shigure!" Batin sang _Rokudaime Hokage_. "Tapi rambutnya Sakura-_chan _asli. Hoho."

Dasar, sifat bersaing mereka belum berakhir rupanya. Padahal Shigure dan Ittoki terlihat bersahabat baik tuh! Dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama bertiga. Bertiga? Satu lagi saiapa dong? Dia adalah adik kembar Uzumaki Shigure, yaitu Uzumaki Shiori. Anak itu tumbuh sangat imut dengan sifat pemalu, rambutnya pendek berwarna indigo. Matanya keperakan, kulitnya putih susu. Ah, cetakan asli dari ibunya.

"Nggak boleh, rambut kayak _Tou-san_ itu jelek." Kata Sakura dengan santai. "Itu nggak cocok buat Ittoki-_kun_." Kata Sakura pelan sambil menghibur anaknya yang sempat murung mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tapi _Tou-san _kenapa boleh rambutnya kayak gitu? Ittoki kan juga mau," keluh anak itu sambil menyeret kakinya tanda merajuk.

Sakura berpikir keras, uh? Apa ya? Sasuke terlihat sangat keren dengan rambut itu, tapi Sakura tidak setuju jika nanti rumahnya dipenuhi oleh anak ayam - eh- anak-anak berambut seperti itu. _**Aku mau anakku rambutnya normal-normal saja.**_

"Jadi maksudmu, rambutku tidak normal ya?" Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, kata yang terlontar dari sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura ketika ia sedang berpikir.

Sakura dan Ittoki otomatis berbalik dan melirik sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan wajah _stoic _khas miliknya. Sakura jadi salah tingkah melihat suaminya sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka. _**Gawat! **_Batin Sakura.

Ittoki tersenyum cerah dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura, berlari menuju ayahnya yang masih mengenakan pakaian ninja lengkap. Memeluk kaki ayahnya gembira. Sasuke baru pulang dari misi di Sunagakure. "_Tou-san_!" Panggil Ittoki ceria yang langsung ditanggapi tepukan hangat pelan di kepala oleh sang ayah. "Apa Ittoki bagus rambutnya seperti ini?" Tanya Ittoki.

Sasuke terpaku melihat wajah putra sulungnya, wajahnya langsung berubah kaku. Sialan! Gara-gara melihat wajah _Kazekage _Sunagakure terlalu lama, kini dunianya serasa tersedot ke warna merah! Apalagi sekarang potongan rambut pendek anaknya sangat percis dengan laki-laki bertatto **'AI' **pada jidat kirinya. Ia jadi berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang Sakura.

"Hn, tidak bagus." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Kini wajah Ittoki berubah menjadi masam, ia melepaskan pelukannya yang tadi memeluk kaki Sasuke. Dan ia berbalik sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"_Kaa-san _bohong! _Tou-san_ aja nggak suka!" Kata Ittoki sambil berlari menjauhi kedua orang tuanya, masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari posisi awal.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal, "Sasuke-_kun_! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!?" Kata Sakura, Sakura tahu betul kalau Ittoki jauh lebih dekat dengan ayahnya. Dan sekarang ayahnya malah mengkritik anaknya yang masih berusia lima tahun itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "itu memang tidak bagus." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu dong, Sasuke-_kun_. Itu tidak buruk kan, kalau masuk akademi nanti Ittoki kan harus terlihat rapi." Kata Sakura.

"Cari model lain saja," putus Sasuke sambil melangkah.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "_hai_, nanti kalau sudah panjang lagi." Kata Sakura, "tapi sekarang, kau harus membujuk Ittoki-_kun_!" Simpul Sakura.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan bersama istrinya memasuki pintu depan. Sesuatu terusik di benaknya, mungkin karena lelah setelah misi pikiran Sasuke jadi berkecamukan kemana-mana, "Sakura, sebenarnya Ittoki itu anakku bukan?" Tanya Sasuke ketika keduanya melewati koridor dan Sasuke hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tidak ingat kita membuatnya?" Tanya Sakura polos tapi nada tidak suka tersirat di setiap kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibirnya.

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sakura menyilangkan tangannya setelah menaruh barang belanjaannya diatas meja dekat tangga. Dirinya diselimuti aura-aura hitam yang siap mencekik Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan air liurnya, entah sejak kapan Sasuke jadi takut dengan Sakura. Bukan! Sakura yang semakin hari semakin ganas! "Kenapa dia mirip _Kazekage_?" Kata Sasuke pelan. Sasuke memang nekat, sudah tahu takut masih tetap dilanjutkan.

"Apa? Jadi kau kira aku selingkuh dengan Gaara!" Teriak Sakura membuat rumah itu terguncang keras.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar anaknya yang tidak dikunci, dan melihat putranya tengkurap diatas kasur sambil memeluk bantal. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Sial memang tak pandang bulu. Pulang dari misi, ia harus mengalami pertikaian kecil bersama istrinya, ditambah anaknya ngambek karena ia salah bicara.

"Kata _Kaa-san_, Ittoki belum mandi kan? Sini mandi sama _Tou-san_," bujuk Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Namun anak itu tampak masih merajuk. "Kalau masalah rambut itu, _Tou-san _minta maaf. Tapi rambut Ittoki lebih bagus kalau agak panjang," kata Sasuke. "_Tou-san_ sudah suruh _Kaa-san_ mengganti model rambut Ittoki nanti."

Ittoki akhirnya menarik wajahnya dan merangkak menuju ayahnya. Membenamkan wajahnya yang basah di seragam ninja Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium ubun-ubun putra tercintanya.

"_Tou-san_, hiks, aku kangen _Tou-san_." Katanya di sela tangisannya.

"Hn, _Tou-san_ juga kangen Ittoki kok. Sini mandi." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengawasi dua orang yang dicintainya itu sambil tersenyum. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini berjongkok agar anaknya bisa naik ke punggungnya dan menggendong anaknya di punggungnya sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura menghela nafas, Ittoki memang lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura berharap nanti anak baru mereka akan dekat dengan Sakura. Tidak adil kan kalau nanti semuanya nempel dengan Sasuke? Kaku-kaku begitu mantan _nuke-nin_ itu sangat pintar memanja anak.

Ittoki minta ini, langsung dibelikan. Ittoki minta itu, pasti langsung di'iya'kan. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang mempunyai prinsip 'anti boros' dan 'harus taat peraturan'. Walaupun sempat kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu memanja anak mereka, tapi Sakura maklum ingat bagaimana masa kecil Sasuke yang dihabiskan untuk menangisi dan diliputi dendam di setiap ingatannya. Ittoki juga tidak selalu manja, dia anak yang penurut.

"_Tou-san_! _Tou-san_!" Panggil Ittoki, ketika keduanya sudah tercelup di bak besar berisi air panas yang menenagkan. Sakura bisa mendengar gemaan suara tinggi anaknya di dalam kamar mandi sana.

"Hn?"

"Nanti kalau adik Ittoki sudah **lahir**, rambutnya boleh kayak _Tou-san_ kan?" Tanya Ittoki, "katanya _Kaa-san _Ittoki bakal punya adik baru."

"..." Sasuke membatu beberapa saat, ia segera keluar dari bak mandi, berjalan dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Mencari-cari Sakura, "Sakura! Kau hamil?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya pada istrinya yang ternyata diam di luar pintu kamar mandi.

Sakura tersenyum, "_aa_. Baru tiga minggu," kata Sakura lembut.

Sasuke menatap istrinya tak percaya, ia berpikir-pikir lagi. Dan segera mencium bibir wanita yang telah menemaninya selama ini, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman singkat mereka, "maafkan ucapanku tadi tentang Gaara. Tadi ku hanya lelah," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Tentu saja itu tidak serius, Sasuke juga ingat kok kapan ia -ehem- membuatnya -ehem- bersama Sakura. Dan bayangkan seorang Kazekage Sunagakure terbang ke Konoha untuk selingkuh dengan istri tercintanya. Itu tidak masuk akal kan? Bisa-bisa kalau ketahuan Sasuke, _Kazekage _berambut merah itu akan terkapar dimakan _chidori_nya tuh.

Sakura tertawa, "_aa_. Aku tahu. Sekarang mandi sana, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke, dan berpikir ia sangat beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang akan menemani Sasuke.

Sasuke pun kembali ke kamar mandi dengan wajah cerah, ia akan menantikan anak mereka yang kedua. Walaupun itu akan menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya menemani Sakura yang akan hamil lagi.

Ah, Sasuke jadi ingat kalau Sakura hamil itu lebih ganas dibandingkan biasanya. Pantas saja tadi nyaris ia dapat kepalan tangan sang istri.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian...

"Sekarang Ittoki-_kun _lebih keren kan?" Kata Sakura sambil menggandeng anaknya yang kini terlihat ceria. Rambutnya kini terlihat dipotong dengan model yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan Ittoki selalu tampak menawan.

Rambut merah jambu Ittoki kini terlihat sedikit familier. "Hm! _Tou-san_ pasti senang." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan jangan sampai ketahuan Sasuke, kalau sebenarnya model rambut itu mirip dengan anggota kriminal kelas S yang dulu pernah ia lawan.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Sakura menemukan hobi barunya pasca kehamilannya. Ia ingin mengubah model rambut Ittoki sesuai dengan pria-pria tampan yang pernah ia temui.

Wanita kalau ngidam bisa aneh-aneh kan?

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pasti ada yang nanya, ini apaan sih? Maaf ya sebenernya mungkin ini bakalan jadi kumpulan One-shot gaje yang terkumpul lewat ide-ide di kepala saya. Jangan dimasukkin ke hati, nikmati saja ya. #ga-nyambung**

**Haha, kira-kira anak SasuSaku yang ke 2 versi saya seperti apa ya? Anak pertamanya Naruto dan Hinata itu kembar yah, Shigure dan Shiori mereka berdua dari kecil udah sering main sama Ittoki secara kan Hinata yang sering jagaan Ittoki waktu Sakura sibuk, repot jadi Hinata nih ngurus anak dua plus anak orang *GAMPARED***

** Kenapa anaknya NaruHina kembar? soalnya banyak ya di fic itu anaknya kembar-kembar. Imuts sih. XD **

**Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-_kun_, beli jeruknya yang banyak ya."

"Hn."

"Apa ini!? Ini semua terlalu masam!"

"Hn. Aku beli lagi."

"Apa ini!? Ini terlalu manis!"

"Hn, aku ganti."

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya jeruk ini enak. Tapi aku sekarang ingin makan melon saja. Belikan melon saja sana."

**Summary:** Obsesi Sasuke adalah membangun klannya. Tapi kalau tahu ia harus melewati rintangan yang disebut 'ngidam', Sasuke harus berpikir dua kali.

Sasuke kembali mengambil jam singkat untuk bekerja di kantor pimpinan keamanan desa -ia dipromosikan dari Anbu-, biasanya ia akan pulang sore hari sampai malam hari -bahkan kadang-kadang tidak pulang selama beberapa hari jika tiba-tiba ada misi untuk ke luar desa- sekarang Sasuke mempercepat jam pulangnya, yaitu siang hari, sekitar waktu makan siang.

"_Tadaima_," Sasuke bersuara ketika ia mencapai pintu depan. Melepas alas kakinya dan menaruhnya rapi di rak dekat pintu masuk.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke berjalan dan mencium pipi Sakura singkat dan berlutut untuk mengelus perut Sakura yang sudah besar. Usia kehamilannya sudah delapan bulan lebih, dan sepertinya istrinya masih bugar-bugar saja. Sakura masih pergi ke rumah sakit untuk membantu sebisanya, sebelumnya mereka sempat cekcok karena Sasuke melarang keras tindakannya.

"Hn, kau sudah ambil cuti Sakura, buat apa ke rumah sakit lagi?" Kata Sasuke pada suatu malam ketika Sakura mengatakan rencananya. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Masih ada Shizune-_san _dan Ino disana."

"Aku masih bisa membantu kok," kata Sakura duduk di sebelah suaminya yang kini tampaknya merajuk. "Aku janji tidak akan memaksakan diri. Kalau aku lelah aku langsung berhenti." Bujuk Sakura lagi.

Sasuke ditatap lama-lama dengan mata hijau istrinya yang begitu menggoda saat memohon itu dan akhirnya Sasuke langsung menyerah, "hn, tapi jangan pulang lebih dari jam makan siang, ingat itu!" Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan mencium pipi sang suami lembut.

Kembali ke awal, Sakura memang sudah sedikit jinak belakangan ini. Perutnya yang sudah berisi membuat gerakannya lambat dan Sasuke bisa menghindar dari tonjokkan maut Sakura kalau Sasuke membuat Sakura kesal.

Sakura juga sudah menyabarkan dirinya, dia tidak ingin terlalu banyak marah-marah karena nanti akan berdampak pada anaknya. Tapi, nafsu mengidamnya malah menjadi-jadi! Dan itu adalah kesialan untuk Sasuke.

_**Cantik-cantik ngidam.**_ Batin Sasuke dengan bodohnya. Kalau istri tidak ngidam, suami enak-enak dong. Dimana wanita merasakan perjuangan sembilan bulan, laki-laki hanya santai sambil diam saja? Jangan harap ada aturan seperti itu.

"Ittoki mana?" Tanya Sasuke menaruh sekantung plastik sayur-sayuran lengkap yang baru saja ia beli dari pasar. Dulu Sakura ngidam sayur-sayuran, siapa tahu sekarang sama. Jadi ia tidak usah bolak-balik kesana-kemari.

"Dia ikut memancing sama Konohamaru, Shigure dan Shiori juga diajak." Kata Sakura. "Nanti juga pulang," lanjut Sakura. Sakura melirik sayur-mayur yang kini di tata Sasuke di lemari es, "Sasuke-_kun _tumben beli banyak sayur."

"Hn. Kau harus banyak makan sayur, Sakura. Aku ingin anak kita sehat nantinya." Kata Sasuke sedikit berdusta, padahal dalam hati _**'ngidamnya sayur saja, Sakura. Aku sudah membelinya agar tidak repot'**_.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding, ini baru pukul dua belas siang, "Sasuke-_kun_, sepertinya jeruknya habis ya?" Kata Sakura, "kemarin Ittoki-_kun _menghabiskannya." Ujarnya, ia kini berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan sayur-mayurnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan tidak langsung istrinya itu, Sasuke merasakan ia menghela nafas secara otomatis.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Sakura, "mau jeruk? Aku belikan sekarang kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke dengan langkah gontai.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-_kun _baik deh!" Kata Sakura dibuat-buat sambil mencubit pipi kiri Sasuke gemas. Dan dunia Sasuke mulai tersedot ke dalam neraka. "Sasuke-_kun_, beli jeruknya yang banyak ya." Kata Sakura sambil melambai dengan ceria ketika suaminya kini berjalan menuju pasar terdekat.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

Enam belas menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali membawa sekantung plastik jeruk berukuran kecil-kecil. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini!? Ini semua terlalu masam!" Kata Sakura dengan suara melengking, "coba deh!" Ujarnya lagi sembari menyodorkan jeruk yang sudah di kupas di depan bibir Sasuke. Menempelkannya di bibir tipis sang suami yang tidak terbuka.

Tidak, Sasuke tahu kalau standar 'masam' untuk orang ngidam itu berbeda dengan standar 'masam' untuk orang normal."Hn. Aku beli lagi." Kata Sasuke tanpa ambil pusing. Memakan jeruk yang disodorkan Sakura dan kembali berjalan ke luar rumah.

Sasuke berjalan ke pasar yang agak jauh dari distrik Uchiha, dan akhirnya pulang membawa satu kilogram jeruk berukuran sedang.

"Apa ini!? Ini terlalu manis!" Pekik Sakura sambil menyodorkannya ke wajah Sasuke. "Coba deh!" Kata Sakura memberikan sisa jeruknya yang sudah di kupas di depan bibir Sasuke.

"Hn, aku ganti."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pasar paling jauh, dan itu letaknya hampir dua kilometer. Ia terpaksa meloncat-loncat dari atap ke atap untuk mempercepat **'misi ngidam'**nya.

**(Catatan: Misi ngidam adalah misi rank A plus-plus bagi para suami)**

Sasuke kembali dengan sekantung plastik besar berisikan jeruk berwarna oranye cerah dan menyegarkan. Ukurannya cukup besar, Sasuke sudah merasakannya beberapa dan ini enak sekali dan mahal! Ia menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya jeruk ini enak. Tapi aku sekarang ingin makan melon saja. Belikan melon saja sana."

Sedetik kemudian ia segera berputar arah, menumpukkan jeruk-jeruk yang baru dibelinya diatas meja. Berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap buah-buahan malang itu. Sasuke membawa beberapa jeruk untuk diberikan Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau tidak salah, istrinya juga hamil kan? Siapa tahu ngidamnya jeruk. Sesama sahabat yang menjabat sebagai suami dari istri yang ngidam itu harus saling mendukung dan membantu!

Sasuke pulang membawa satu buah melon besar, dan ketika itu ia mendapati rumahnya sepi. "Sakura, aku membawa melonnya." Kata Sasuke dengan suara beratnya, wajahnya sudah letih kesana-kemari. Mencari melon disaat musim hujan begini itu sulitnya minta ampun! Ia terancam harus pergi ke luar desa untuk mencari melon! Tapi akhirnya ia bertemu Sai yang 'ternyata' membeli sisa melon terakhir di pasar.

"Ino bilang dia tidak ingin melon lagi, tapi ia ingin jeruk." Kata Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak suka melon, jadi aku baru saja akan memberikannya pada Naruto-_kun_." Lanjut Sai.

"Hn, ini. Kau tukar dengan punyaku saja. Sakura ingin melon, dan di pasar melonnya sudah habis." Kata Sasuke.

Barter pun terjadi.

Sasuke kini diam, menelusuri rumah. Sepucuk surat ternyata tertempel di lemari kulkas.

**'Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, aku mau pergi mengantar Ino membeli perlengkapan bayi! Aku akan kembali nanti, oh ya! Makan siangnya di luar saja ya! Aku mencintaimu.'**

Sasuke merasakan nafasnya memburu karena marah, "hn, aku mencintaimu sampai ingin membakarmu dengan Amaterasu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke, tentu saja itu bukan kata-kata Sasuke. Kalau benar itu kata Sasuke, ini akan menjadi cerita _yandere_.

**Ralat**

Sasuke merasakan nafasnya memburu karena marah, Sasuke menghela nafas, "hn, aku juga mencintaimu. Dasar merepotkan," kata Sasuke sambil mendengus. Sedikit tersenyum, beginilah akibat Sasuke yang dulu menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan balas dendam. Sekarang sudah menikah, masih serasa seperti remaja jatuh cinta. Ini apa hubungannya?

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_teme_! Tumben makan diluar!" Sapa Uzumaki Naruto, nampaknya _Hokage _ke enam itu santainya luar biasa. Masih sempat-sempatnya pergi keluar untuk makan siang di _Ichiraku Ramen_ padahal Sasuke yakin kalau sahabatnya itu lebih sibuk darinya.

"Hn, kau juga _Dobe_. Hinata tidak memasak?" Tanya Sasuke, biasanya Uzumaki Hinata membawakan suaminya bekal kalau sudah jam makan siang.

"Mm, Hinata-_chan _katanya pergi belanja sama Ino dan Sakura-_chan_. Itu anak pertamanya Ino sih, makanya istri kita ikut-ikutan repot juga," Keluh Naruto, "belakangan ini Hinata-_chan _juga jarang masak, dia menyuruhku membeli saja." Curhat Naruto.

"Hn, yang sabar ya." Kata Sasuke merasakan penderitaan Naruto, itu juga dampak ngidam! Istri jadi malas, menelantarkan suami dan membuat mereka tersiksa! "Sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memesan satu ramen ekstra.

"Baru lima bulan," kata Naruto, "oh ya, katanya Tsunade-_baachan_, anakmu laki-laki lagi ya _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn, itu hasil tesnya baru-baru ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Enaknya," kata Naruto girang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan melirik temannya yang kelihatan sedang kesal, "kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas, "belakangan ini aku jadi malas kalau Hinata-_chan_ ngidam. Kau tahu kan? Padahal pada saat kehamilan pertamanya, Hinata-_chan_ tidak seperti ini." kata Naruto, "aku mendapat omelan hampir dua puluh empat jam!" keluhnya.

Sasuke tertawa miris, "kau pikir aku tidak seperti itu? Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana menyebalkannya Sakura jika dia sedang hamil." gerutu Sasuke. "Dia super cerewet, minta ini-itu. 'Sasuke-_kun_ belikan ini' 'Sasuke-_kun_ aku tidak suka ini, beli yang itu.' 'Sasuke-_kun_, yang itu jelek, aku lebih suka yang ini.' Merepotkan kan?" kata Sasuke sedikit meniru kata-kata istrinya.

Naruto tertawa, "tepat seperti itu! Hinata-_chan_ juga seperti itu! 'Naruto-_kun_! Jangan kotori lantai! Aku baru saja mengepel!' 'Naruto-_kun_! Sudah ku bilang jangan membuat anak-anak tidur terlalu malam!' 'Naruto-_kun_! Jangan mengotori dapur dengan mencoba memasak. Naruto-kun makannya di luar saja.' Cerewet kan!?" kata Naruto mantap.

Tiba-tiba suasana terasa horror, dan sebuah suara mengejek terdengar dari belakang, "wah-wah! Lihatlah, suami-suami kalian ternyata suka menggosip." Ketika berbalik, Sasuke dan Naruto bisa melihat empat orang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Paling depan adalah Ino, di sisi kiri dan kanan belakang ada Sakura dan Hinata yang terlihat mengerikan. Kemudian Sai berdiri paling belakang dengan senyuman miris.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku ini cerewet ya, Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar yang menyedihkan namun mematikan. Dan Naruto pun mulai memberikan rayuan-rayuan pada istrinya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang bahkan belum menyentuh ramennya. Ia menelan air liurnya melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan mata hijau yang disipitkan. "Aku merepotkan dan menyebalkan? Bagus," kata Sakura dengan nada sarkatis. Ini adalah ketakutan yang paling dasyat melebihi apapun. "Kemana Sasuke-_kun_'ku yang dulu melamarku dan mengatakan kalau aku begitu berarti bagimu?" kata Sakura hampir meledak, "jadi selama ini kau tidak ikhlas?" kata Sakura dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura!"

"_Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_!" Sebuah suara yang familier terdengar di telinga kedua pria yang kini ada di kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Dan disana terdapat tiga anak kecil yang berlari beriringan. Mereka adalah malaikat penyelamat seorang _Rokudaime Hokage_ dan Kepala Kepolisian Konoha. Sepertinya anak-anak tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya di rumah dan segera mencarinya.

"_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, tahu nggak? Ittoki, Shigure, dan Shiori nangkep ikan besar sekali tadi sama Konohamaru-_niisan_!"

Akhirnya semua pun makan siang di _Ichiraku Ramen_.

.

.

.

_**Malam hari pukul 09:03...**_

Uchiha Sakura merasakan perutnya terasa sakit, ia memegang tangan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelahnya sambil menonton TV. Sasuke melirik Sakura, "hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, "sakit lagi? Perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan sebelahnya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh istrinya yang kini bersandar pada dirinya. "Belum sekarang, ini pasti cuma sementara." Kata Sakura pelan, ia ingat kalau perkiraan anaknya lahir itu adalah minggu depan.

"Hn, tidur saja. Kau terlalu lelah hari ini," kata Sasuke. Sambil mencium kepala Sakura, aroma _shampoo _yang gadis itu gunakan kini mendominasi penciumannya. "Maafkan aku, tentang menyebalkan dan merepotkan itu."

Sakura merengkuh tubuh suaminya, "tidak apa-apa. Aku juga merasa kalau belakangan ini aku ini merepotkan bagimu, dan kau sudah berusaha untuk memenuhi semua keinginanku. Kalau begini aku ngidamnya Sasuke-_kun _saja," kata Sakura sambil tertawa pelan.

"Itu bagus, supaya aku tidak repot." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sejenak kemudian, Sakura menatap Sasuke dan menarik suaminya dalam ciuman panjang. Kalau Sakura ngidamnya begini ia akan ladeni walaupun sampai harus lembur. Yah, tapi Sasuke menahan dirinya karena Sakura sedang hamil.

_**Beberapa jam kemudian di rumah sakit Konohagakure jadi gempar...**_

"_Tou-san_, kenapa _Kaa-san_ kok teriak-teriak di dalam?" Kata Ittoki yang kini di duduk di pangkuan ayahnya, mendengar suara Sakura yang memilukan di dalam ruang persalinan, "_Kaa-san_ kenapa?" Tanya Ittoki hampir menangis.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata anaknya yang baru meleleh keluar, "sebentar lagi Ittoki punya adik, _Kaa-san _sekarang mau melahirkan adik Ittoki," jelas Sasuke.

"_Hiks_, tapi _Kaa-san_ sepertinya kesakitan. Kalau tahu begini, Ittoki nggak pingin punya adik." Kata Ittoki sambil membalikkan badan dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Sudah, _Kaa-san_ nggak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke pelan, mencium pelipis anaknya. Menepuk-nepuk pelan dan mengelus punggung Ittoki yang kini tersenggal-senggal.

.

.

.

"_Tou-san_! Aku mau pegang! Aku mau pegang!" Kata Ittoki berusaha menggapai-gapai adiknya yang kini di gendong Uchiha Sasuke. Ittoki sudah lupa dengan kata-katanya yang tadi, dan kini anak berambut merah jambu itu bersemangat sekali.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan egois. Biarkan Ittoki juga melihatnya," canda Sakura yang kini terbaring lemas diatas ranjang di dekat mereka.

Sasuke tertawa dan segera berjalan duduk di sofa, Ittoki mengekorinya dan terkagum-kagum setelah melihat bayi berkulit kemerahan dengan mata tertutup. Hidungnya mungil, rambutnya tipis berwarna hitam, dan sepertinya bayi kali ini sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bisa-bisa kloningnya kelak nih. Kira-kira apa warna matanya?

"_Kaa-san_, nanti _Otoutou-chan _rambutnya boleh kayak _Tou-san _ya!" Kata Ittoki senang. Ingat akan janjinya dulu bersama ibunya. Karena sampai sekarang rambut Ittoki masih bermodel seperti Akasuna no Sasori. Sepertinya itu tidak terungkap siapa-siapa.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tertawa pelan, "iya," sahut Sakura, "ngomong-ngomong, apa Sasuke-_kun _sudah memutuskan namanya?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke masih menimang-nimang bayinya di pelukannya. Ia tampak berpikir, "Arata." Kata Sasuke, "Uchiha Arata." Kata Sasuke mantap.

Pernah mendengar pepatah **'berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian'**? Itulah yang mendiskripsikan Sasuke sekarang. Walaupun perjalanan misi ngidam Sasuke tidak selalu berjalan lancar, sekarang Sasuke bahkan tidak menyesal. Ia mencintai Sakura, dan anak-anak mereka.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke ketika Ittoki kini sudah tidur di pangkuannya, hari sudah menjelang pagi dan sepasang suami istri itu masih terjaga.

"Ya?" Kata Sakura pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan kedua putra mereka.

"Hn, kau ngidam sembilan bulan itu merepotkan sekali." Kata Sasuke yang terdengar santai tapi ada niat tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Ha? Repot-repot begitu, kau juga senang kan waktu Ittoki-_kun _dan Arata-_kun _lahir." Kata Sakura pura-pura kesal.

"Memang sih, tapi aku jadinya ketularan ngidammu." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "memangnya kau ngidam apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Canda Sakura.

"Hn, aku ngidam anak perempuan." Sakura pun sepertinya harus siap-siap dengan misi ngidam dari Sasuke. Itu akan menjadi misi panjang yang berantai.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Sebenarnya ini fic maunya kemarin di update. Tapi gara-gara kesalahan teknis malah jadi sekarang. Hehe, sebenarnya nama anak keduanya SasuSaku itu (Uchiha Arata) terinspirasi dari namanya Wataya Arata dari Chihayafuru. Sumpah deh! Saya demen banget sama dia soalnya dia cakep, kalem, terus logat Fukuinya nggak nahan! Karakter Arata disini maunya biar kayak si Arata di Chihayafuru.  
**

**Dan untuk memperbaiki kekeliruan yang kemarin, (tentang model rambut Sasori dan Gaara). Jelas Sasori sama Gaara itu gayanya beda, cuma warnanya aja hampir sama. Gaara lebih pendek dan rapi, sedangkan Sasori rambutnya lebih gondrong dan mirip boyband #kyyaaaa! . Intinya itu beda kok, tapi author sendiri naksir dua-duanya. #apa-hubungannya?**

**Oh, dan untuk riviewer yang bilang saya plagiat -entah saya mau mulai dari mana-. Maaf ya kalo menurut kamu ini adalah plagiat. Tema mungkin udah banyak yang sama ya, dan kalo masalah scene-nya yang 'sama percis' itu saya ga tau soalnya sejauh ini saya belum ketemu sih. Mungkin _menurut kamu_ karya saya yang saya kerjakan dengan susah payah adalah plagiat****, tolong sertakan fic yang anda maksudkan. Supaya tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.  
**

**Dan ada scene di fic ini yang sama dengan fic saya dulu di akun lama saya (Bagian Ngidam Jeruk) mungkin ada yang merasa familiar biar ga salah sangka lagi. Hehe. Tapi ficnya sudah saya hapus dan itu sudah di publish sejak tahun 2010-2011an gitu. Dulu nama akun saya Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan terus sekarang udah Ruffie-chan. (Akun sudah di tinggalkan *hiks*)**

**Anyway! (Kenapa saya malah banyak curcol.) Terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah mau menanti kelanjutan fic ini. Yang meriview, mem'favorite juga mem'follow, big thanks to you guys. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan, dan banyak yang aneh atau bagaimana. Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan terbuka.**

**Special Thanks:**

**LOL, Guest, poetri-chan , mako-chan, Rosachi-hime, tohko ohmiya , Zee Uchiharuno, allihyun, SasuSakuSasoGaa, akasuna no ei-chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch , Neko Darkblue.**

**Review Please? :)**


End file.
